Faint
by MtezP-Steph
Summary: ¿Qué caracteriza a un cumpleaños perfecto? Felicidad, colores, pastel, diversión, etc... Pero para él, terminó siendo el peor día de su vida.


**Disclaimer:** _"AVATAR: La leyenda de Korra_ " le pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino & a Bryan Konietzko.

 **Rated:** T ( Advertencia: Contenido no apto para todo público. Leer bajo su propio riesgo)

* * *

Nota: Este FanFic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: " **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Foro-kun!** ", de nuestro querido foro: **¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

Género asignado: Angst

* * *

 **Faint**

'

Cerca del mediodía, una delgada silueta aún se removía bajo las sábanas que cubrían su cama.

Dicha figura posteriormente se incorporó con lentitud de su cómodo sitio, dejó salir un largo bostezo y luego enredó los dedos entre su cabello castaño, específicamente por el curioso mechón que tenía colgando sobre su frente.

Se trataba del príncipe Wu, y no es como si todos los días despertara así, a esa avanzada hora, sólo que ese día lo deprimía bastante. Era un día muy importante para él, pero que nadie, definitivamente nadie recordaba, y menos ahora.

— Mi cumpleaños — susurró al momento de levantarse perezosamente y ponerse de pie para dirigirse al baño. Tal vez ni saldría de la cama, si no fuera porque tiene que ir a una junta con el presidente de Cd. República en aproximadamente una hora... e igualmente, porque su estómago le reclamaba alimento desde hace un rato.

Cada año, su tía abuela Hou-Ting, la última gobernante del Reino Tierra, era la única persona que se acordaba de él y por medio de sus leales sirvientes, le enviaba algún regalo costoso para alegrarle el día. Claro que lo significativo no era lo material, sino el hecho de que lo felicitaran y lo hicieran sentir especial.

Pero su situación actual era aún más deprimente, porque siendo ella el último miembro de su familia y, como era sabido, ya no estaba en este mundo... ¿Quién tomaría ese lugar en el presente?

Sus conocidos sólo se acercaban a él por simple interés, pero ahora que está dispuesto a renunciar al poder por un mejor futuro para el pueblo, perdió todos sus lujos al ya no formar parte de la nobleza y poco a poco sus seguidores se fueron alejando de él.

Y aunque recientemente ha hecho nuevos amigos (si es que podía llamarles así), es obvio que nunca recordarían su cumpleaños, de seguro ni sabían que existe tal fecha.

Prácticamente estaba solo. Y ese era su peor miedo.

Sabía que debido a su personalidad algo arrogante y siendo alguien que sólo se preocupaba por su propio bienestar, causaba que la gente lo mirara con desprecio y que ni siquiera le dirigieran la palabra. Pero a diario trataba de cambiar eso, se esforzaba y hasta ha demostrado que consiguió madurar con sus acciones, pero tal parece que tomará tiempo que la gente ponga toda su confianza en él.

Y para su mala suerte, su cumpleaños siempre era opacado por el festival del Día del Avatar, que era dentro de unos cuantos días. Durante esta época, se puede observar cómo todos los ciudadanos andan como locos comprando por las calles para decorar sus hogares y preparar la comida tradicional para celebrarlo en grande.  
Así que vuelve a preguntarse: ¿Quién sería capaz de tomar algo de su apreciable tiempo para visitarlo y desearle un feliz cumpleaños?

Y es que el dichoso cumpleaños era sólo una ingenua excusa. Con esto, él quiso comprobar qué tan valioso es para otras personas, y al ver que ni en este día ninguno hizo acto de presencia, era más que claro que nadie lo quería en sus vidas.

Sacudió la cabeza intentado olvidar eso antes de que unas lágrimas se le escaparan, así que sólo se dispuso a vestirse con nada especial, optó por su traje verde oscuro con detalles dorados que acostumbra usar, se revolvió un poco el cabello y salió de la habitación para ir a desayunar.

Bajó las escaleras y sólo tomó un pequeño bocadillo de un estante de la cocina, ya había perdido el apetito. Se miró en el pequeño espejo que estaba en la pared de la sala, se acomodó un poco la corbata y susurró un débil _"Feliz cumpleaños a mi"_ mientras que cerraba los ojos y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

 **—oOo—**

Y allí estaba, sentado en un gran y exagerado trono.

El panorama no le deleitaba para nada en lo absoluto, son sólo los mismos mosaicos de siempre a la vista, claro que ahora era muy notoria la ausencia de quienes trabajan en el palacio por él y para él, y también la falta de los objetos que poseía antes del saqueo anarquista a Ba Sing Se durante el caos provocado por parte del Loto Rojo. Se quedó sin nada después de todo lo ocurrido y además su situación económica empeoró tras no haber asumido el cargo.

¿Habrá sido una buena decisión abolir la monarquía que Kuvira con justa razón había desacreditado del Imperio Tierra? ¿Qué si aspiraba a tener autoridad sobre el pueblo? Al menos así, nuevamente todos le darían el respeto que se merece y no lo harían a un lado...

Resopló con frustración y negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos egoístas.

El día seguía transcurriendo. Ya tenía casi hora y media esperando a que llegara el presidente y comenzaba a desesperarse.  
Sentía la garganta reseca. Carraspeó un poco pero no tenía saliva suficiente y empezó a atragantarse.

— ¡Agua! — ordenó entre tosidos al aire, era más que obvio que cualquiera que anduviera lo suficientemente cerca y tuviera con qué satisfacerlo en el acto, lo haría. Pero como era de costumbre, se encontraba totalmente solo. Bueno, de todos modos no perdió nada más con intentarlo...

Pero grande fue su asombro cuando una fina copa rebosante de agua le fue extendida al instante. La tomó con toda la admiración del mundo acumulado en una persona. Miró a la responsable de atenderlo, aún con desconcierto.

Allí permanecía una joven sonriéndole ladinamente, ni muy dulce ni tampoco muy descortés. De tez clara y cabello negro por los hombros, y llevaba la típica vestimenta del Reino Tierra.

Al ver que Wu no terminaba de tomar la copa, la muchacha se extrañó

— ¿Deseaba vino en vez de agua? Porque... — interrogó vacilante, y antes de que prosiguiera, él la interrumpió

— ¿Y tú quién eres, preciosa? — preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta — ¿Acaso vienes de visita? ¿Ya te había visto antes? Quizás podamos salir a cenar algún día para conocernos mejor...

— Oh, nada de eso, señor. Soy la asistente del presidente Raiko, y sólo venía a informarle que él no podrá asistir a la reunión porque tiene unos asuntos urgentes que arreglar. Él le avisará cuándo pueda estar disponible tan pronto sea posible — y con eso, la muchacha se dio la media vuelta y se retiró con rapidez del lugar.

Está de más mencionar que Wu quedó devastado. Por un momento, creyó que finalmente tendría la compañía que tanto anhelaba y él mismo logró ahuyentarla con su excentricidad. Además de que el presidente tenía mejores cosas qué hacer, que pasar un rato con esta pobre alma solitaria.

De repente, una loca idea le cruzó por la mente.

Ahora sólo una cosa quedaba por hacer...

 **—oOo—**

Estaba solo, completamente solo en ese mundo cruel y despiadado. ¿Cuál era la razón de su sufrimiento? ¿Qué había hecho mal? No lo entendía, y tal vez nunca lo haría.

Wu miró la navaja en sus manos. A sus ojos el arma era hermosa, no sólo por los detalles que lo adornaban, sino porque ese objeto representaba una salida, un escape a su dolor. Una manera más fácil de olvidarse del mundo, para sumergirse en la oscuridad y en la depresión.

Era mejor esconderse en las sombras que fingir una maldita sonrisa todos los días de su vida.

Le dolía, en verdad dolía saber que no tenía a nadie a su lado.

Un sollozo, lleno de dolor, no físico sino emocional, escapó de los labios del angustiado muchacho.

Lágrimas de soledad cayeron de sus ojos verdes, resignándose a lo que a continuación llevaría a cabo.

 _"Nunca fuiste útil para este planeta... ¡Hazlo ya!"_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tapando sus orejas con las manos. Pero todo estaba en su mente

— No... ¡Detente! — gritó con impotencia, pero seguía escuchando esa voz en su cabeza que lo impulsaba a cometer ese terrible acto

Su única compañera era la soledad… su única amiga. Ahora le quedaba claro.

Sollozante aún, tomó nuevamente la navaja entre sus manos. Miró detenidamente su muñeca izquierda. El metal frío tocó su piel. Aplicó fuerte presión y justo antes de hacerse un corte, el teléfono de su habitación sonó y dio un respingo.

Al salir del trance, se dio cuenta de la fatalidad que estaba haciendo y eso le estremeció todavía más. No le dio tiempo de ordenar sus ideas, pues el teléfono seguía timbrando.

Caminó hacia la mesita donde se encontraba el aparato y levantó el auricular con la mano temblorosa

— ¿Hola? — dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea. Wu no contestó, su mente seguía nublada — ¿Wu? ¿Estás ahí? — insistió y sólo se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada del moreno

— S-sí... — dijo como pudo, con un nudo en la garganta

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo? — le preguntaron en tono preocupado

— E-estoy bien, Mako...

— Bueno. Pues si no estás ocupado, necesito tu ayuda con algo. ¿Puedes venir ahora?

— Por supuesto — accedió al instante. Tal vez eso era justo lo que requería en este preciso momento. Necesitaba distraerse un rato y olvidar todo lo ocurrido

— Perfecto. Te espero aquí en mi departamento

 **—oOo—**

Se encontraba en el domicilio de la persona que anteriormente trabajaba para él. Se sentía nervioso. ¿Qué pensaría su amigo si le contara acerca de la estupidez que estuvo a punto de realizar?

En ese entonces, no le importaba la opinión de los demás y sólo se aferraba a despedirse de su existencia, pero ahora que recobró su juicio, le aterraba que lo acusaran por ser tan ignorante.

Inhaló y exhaló para intentar relajarse. Después tocó la puerta y minutos después, Mako lo invitó a pasar al interior del departamento.

Estuvieron ojeando algunos libros fotográficos de la policía, con la esperanza de identificar a un maestro que se reveló contra el sistema durante un nuevo ataque a la ciudad.

Wu no hallaba la manera de preguntarle a Mako si sabía qué día es hoy. No podía creer que no lo tuviera en cuenta.

Y aprovechando una breve pausa para ir al baño, formuló mentalmente lo que diría y cuando Mako volvió a la sala, sin poder esperar más, en un arranque de egocentrismo le reclamó lo mal amigo que es por no recordar su cumpleaños.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Mako quedó incrédulo ante su comportamiento

— Lo que escuchaste. Lo anoté en tu agenda, ¿verdad? También lo repetí varias veces la semana pasada. ¿Entonces por qué lo olvidaste? ¡Creí que éramos amigos!

— ¡Pero qué irritante eres, Wu! — bufó el maestro fuego con evidente fastidio, frotando sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos. Le dolía la cabeza y sencillamente no estaba de humor para sus berrinches

— ¡Y tú eres un cretino! — espetó, cruzando los brazos

— No voy a permitir que vengas a insultarme en mi propia casa

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Pensé que eras diferente a los demás. Ahora veo que estoy equivocado... ¡Tú nunca serás capaz de actuar sin esperar algo a cambio!

— ¿Ah no? ¡Eres tú quien está equivocado! — tomó aire conteniendo su enfado y luego se dio a explicar — Te organicé una fiesta. Trataba de despistarte para luego llevarte a la Estación de Policías. La Jefa Beifong me hizo el favor de adaptar el lugar frente a la plaza, justo como en el día de tu coronación.

Wu frunció el ceño. Odiaba que, indiscutiblemente, siempre tuviera la razón. Se quedó sin palabras y Mako continuó

— Ahí está mi familia, nuestros amigos y conocidos esperando a que lleguemos para sorprenderte... ¿Pero qué crees? ¡Ya lo arruinaste todo! ¡Felicidades! — concluyó con sarcasmo

— Pudimos haber evitado todo esto si lo hubiera sabido desde un principio

— ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Era una sorpresa! — gruñó, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

— Pero sabes cómo soy... Eso jamás funcionará conmigo

— Lo sé. ¡Sé bien cómo eres! ¡Por eso soy el único aquí que te soporta! Pero ya no lo haré más... ¡Quiero que te vayas y nunca regreses! — soltó Mako sin pensarlo, señalando hacia la salida. Pero por su dura expresión, parecía no haberse arrepentido

— ¡No estás hablando en serio!

Pero Mako seguía con la mirada firme y no retiró lo dicho. Ya estaba harto de sus abusos y Wu jamás se mostraba agradecido por todo lo que hacía por él.

De repente, el moreno se ve envuelto en un frenesí incontrolable y saca de su bolsillo la navaja que tenía ahí guardada.

Tomando ventaja del factor sorpresa, con un movimiento certero logra hundir la hoja en el pecho de Mako. La herida no fue demasiado profunda, pero sí lo suficiente para que éste se quejara del dolor y pronto cayera derrotado al suelo. Tratando de parar el sangrado, aplicó presión con la palma de su mano mientras el otro salía corriendo despavorido de allí.

 **—oOo—**

Sin detenerse por un instante, Wu seguía recorriendo las calles de la ciudad. Estaba lloviendo, pero poco le importaba. Ya no le importaba nada.

Ni sentía el frío de la noche. Sus ojos sostenían las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero no quería llorar. Ya no había necesidad.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta el puerto. Se sentó en la orilla y abrazó las piernas a su torso. Su vista se posó en el mar agitado y sintió como sus ojos volvían a arder.

Era seguro que ahora Mako también lo odiaba. Sintió vergüenza al recordar lo que hizo y enterró la cara entre sus piernas. Ni él podría perdonarse por eso.

Luego levantó la cabeza y la mantuvo en alto cuando aquella idea volvió a cruzar por su mente. Esa era la solución a sus problemas.

Se puso de pie y, esta vez ignorando a su conciencia, se dejó guiar por sus acciones y entró al agua sin siquiera probar antes la temperatura. Se sumergió sin dar ni una bocanada de aire. Su cuerpo se hundió entero y él se impulsaba hacia las profundidades, arrastrado por la corriente, cada vez más y más adentro, y una vez que llegó al fondo, liberó todo el aire que le quedaba.

Unos segundos después, empezó a sentir una fuerte presión en los pulmones y en la cabeza, y además sentía un agudo dolor en los oídos.

Sentía todo su cuerpo aclamando por aire, pero lentamente las molestias iban disminuyendo y luego ya no sentía nada.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por completo...


End file.
